Types of Magic
There are four types of magic known. Elemental:One of two ancient magics. When Mithrune created the multiverse, he created the elements to give himself building materials. Each of the elements correlates to a state of matter. Earth=solid, water=liquid, air=gas, fire=energy. Each element is overseen by an elemental lord, with an army of elementals under their command. These elementals can give power to those who agree to act on the elementals behalf. The power to control matter is very tempting, and so the elementals must keep a close eye on their champions. At the first sign of trouble(such as a shaman abusing their power), they can cut off their shaman's connection, leaving them powerless. This makes this one of the least reliable forms of magic, as you must make sure not to upset the elementals in order to cast. It is also one of the most powerful forms when wielded properly. Controlling the air your foe breathes and the ground they stand on allows a vast array of options. Demonic:The second ancient magic. As Pentox rampaged across the multiverse, shard of him broke off, becoming demons. These demons were later imprisoned, but still manage to slip through the cracks. This lets their destructive power seep through, corrupting anything it touches. Demonic magic has no real upsides to speak of. Yes, it gives you great power, but all you can/want to do with it is kill and destroy. That's enough for some people, and demons are always tempting mortals with promises to crush all those who oppose them. There are plenty of downsides though, foremost among them being the destruction of the magic's host. Once a caster reaches a certain amount of power, their body can't handle it and begins to deteriorate. The lucky ones die in a painful explosion that defiles the surrounding area.The most common result is fragments of the caster's body being held together by pure malice. Arcane: A latent energy in the universe, mana can be manipulated to perform arcane magic. The most famous users of arcane magic are the Manatwisters. Arcane magic's two big fields are constructs/enchantments and raw attacking power. It is created when Mithrunic and Pentoxic power combine. They neutralize each other, creating a simple, powerful energy. In order to access this magic, first you must become infused with mana. This allows you to manipulate the magical field existent across the cosmos. Arcane could be considered a fundamental force, just like gravity. One of the biggest advantages arcane has is the raw power available. Plus, unlike most forms, it is not given by some other being. No need to make a deal with a magic being, just infuse yourself and cast. There are a few downsides though. The first is that it keeps friendly fire on. You can ask an elemental fireball not to hurt your friends, and it will avoid them. You can't ask a fundamental force to spare anyone, it will blast your allies as well as your enemies. The second is that because it contains both creative and destructive energies, it is easily turned to either side. Arcane casters are more vulnerable to being corrupted than elemental or divine casters. Divine: Whenever a race reaches sentience, a diety is created to safeguard the new species. Only the elemental lords and other gods can create these dieties. These gods are a well of divine power to their mortal charges, who acess this power through intervening angels. The angels have portions of the god's power, and give it to priests/clerics/divine casters. However, different gods have different opinions on how much power to give. Some gods are reluctant to give any magic, while other make sure their followers are never without it. The lizardman gods are generally of the opinion that the power should be earned with an easy test. Or in desperate need. Divine magic is the worst offensive magic, but the best for defense and support. Because the gods contain creative power, their magic heals and empowers, but does no damage against non-demons. Against demons the two powers cancel out and create arcane. However, divine magic can also 'purify' arcane energy to create more creative power.